Gaiji's Journy
by eclipse66613
Summary: After witnessing her father die, Gaiji embarks on a quest to end the reign of the tyrant Cero. A journey of humanized Kaiju in the Sengoku Era of Japan.


**Hail to the King**

Japan would remember how hard the rain had fallen on that day. The ground of Honnoji was muddied, and soaked to the brim with fallen rain. Mist had gathered along the village, and the hushed murmur of hiding villagers was drowned by the harsh fall of the rain. The sun was not visible behind the blanket of grey, and the only warmth that was felt was underneath the armor worn by the soldiers that were gathered outside of the village. Samurai, Archers, Cavalry, all had gathered under one banner to put an end to the rise of the one who was regarded as a threat to the safety of the nation. Still, there was a fear that had risen in the bellies of the men, and that fear was being passed around by all sides. There was a very slim chance of survival, and the rumors that no one had survived an encounter with this demon was quickly becoming a reality. "What is our lord thinking? Sending us to battle against this beast?" one of the archers questioned, his wet face showing a tremendous amount of terror.

"Our lord is thinking of this nation!" a booming voice shouted as the crowd of soldiers looked to see who was speaking. Walking foreword, cutting through the ranks to take his place at the front of the line was a defensive wall of a man. His thick armor held imposing spikes along the back, and in his left hand he held a large mace, covered in similar spikes. His figure was that of a rock, heavy and cut of a stone that would not be moved without the hand of a god. Anguirus, the iron wall that would act as the defensive player in this battle. As his weighty form stood before them, some of the men gaped in awe at this living legend who stood before them.

"More so, my brothers, he is thinking of the survival of all that dwell within our nation." a lighter voice called out, followed by the light armored steps as a second figure joined Anguirus at the front. Clothed in red armor, his bird-like gaze sweeping over the surroundings, the warrior in charge of the light infantry and archers held a stance that some would call bird-like. Rodan. A man that hailed from the village of Oshu, he was regarded as the greatest bowman in the history of Japan. He reached back, removing his long-bow from its place and steadily notching an arrow, as he scanned the other side of the battle-field. Two great generals, and often regarded as two rivals in warfare, joining together under the banner of the man descended from royalty. The samurai gathered began to feel their fear lessen more and more until it was all but extinguished as the rain continued to fall.

The battle would not begin until the general had made his statement. The samurai waited patiently as the field of battle continued to be soaked in the rain. Further back, in the encampment of the army, the candle lit main tent was all but silent. There were murmurings by the sword maidens, who were frantically rushing about in an attempt to continue with their job, though what it was they were doing was unknown to them. Among the shield maidens however, was a young girl cloaked in a beautiful kimono. Her pale face and vibrant amber eyes gazed up at the candle-light, in awe of the flames. Her reverie was cut short by the sound of metal rustling and her gaze turned to the noise. An imposing set of armor was lifted off of its place on the mantle, steadily being placed upon a mountain of a figure. His scarred body, laden with rippling muscle, was soon covered by black metal, all but his face under the protection of a large set of armor. Amber eyes looked straight ahead, locked onto a future target before they moved towards the large Wakizashi that had been placed ceremoniously in front of the armor. His hands clasped at his weapon, ripping it away from the mantle and strapping it to his waist before he began to move towards the tent exit.

"Father!" the young girl cried out as she raced to him, quickly hugging his leg. This stopped the giants steps and he turned his head down to the young girl. His eyes blinked and the hardened warrior softened as he knelt down to her, looking into her eyes. "Gaiji, you are young...and it is your fate to lead this nation when I am gone. As such it is my duty, as your father, to fight for our nation." he told her, though he wasn't sure why he was saying these things. Gaiji was far too young to understand these words, or even understand what it was he was going to do. She knew only that he fought and killed with honor. She didn't understand that he was now fighting a figure who held no honor or even a code of morals in his body. A veritable demon.

"You'll come back...right father?" Gaiji asked. Her words cut deep into his being and he gave a light exhale of fear before putting on a toothy smile. She had never asked him this question before...in any of his battles. He had fought numerous opponents and still...this question...why? Was the fear of death so far ingrained in everyones mind that it had even spread to his daughter? "Of course." he told her, pushing out an enthusiastic laugh as he stood to his full seven foot height, palming her head in his massive hands. Gojira, his father, had no fear of death. Goju would have no fear other when it came to battle. With a nod of his head to the maidens who were gathered before him he turned and marched into the rain, lightning cracking across the sky and thunder shaking the battle-field as Goju headed towards his gathered men.

The army of Goju, a mass of shifting forms, began their steady march foreword, being lead by the imposing form before them. Goju, his black armor shining in the rain, marched steadily along. His eyes gazed steadily ahead, looking forward through the rain at the battle that would be coming to them. His gaze shifted steadily and it moved towards his men, who marched beside him with no fear in their eyes. Young, headstrong, impulsive...that's what he had attracted. Like-minded individuals who would gladly give up their lives for his cause. "Let us hope that they return home to have such impressive children." he remarked to himself before the sound of marching was heard ahead of him. The rival army. Unlike his own Samurai, bedecked in the armor of differing clans, this army was a massive arrangement of oranges and yellows. Golden like shine was seen from each soldier, their faces obscured by Mengu masks. The forces of one of the most ruthless figures that he was ashamed he had let live under the rule of his father.

Standing at the head of this opposing army were three figures that stood out among the soldiers. Two of these figures were female, each flanking behind the only male. He stood tall and regal in front of them, his weapon pressed in the mud in front of him. An executioners spear, the spear head followed behind by a circular mass of sharp metal designed to decapitate. His golden armor gleamed bright as he waited for his enemy, the dragon like helmet obscuring his pale red eyes. To his left was his smaller sister, her armor a twisted black and red, with the same dragon motif on her helmet. To the right of the male was a woman that was actually about his size, though her body was laden with more muscle than his. Her helm was of the same gold as his, with a dragon motif to match. "Des, Kei, our rival has decided to make his move." the male stated casually as he heard the thudding of the armored boots marching. "I have arranged our artillery teams to prepare for combat." Des, the smaller sister, commented softly as she took her leave, heading out to lead the artillery squads. Kei stayed beside him, watching with a dull glint in her eye.

They were nothing more than rebels disobeying a god. They would die like dogs in the mud, screaming in agony. That was the way of the Ghidora clan, and Cero, regarded as the King of the Ghidora clan, was the most powerful of them all. Kei was satisfied with just watching her brother conquer the whole of the land, she would just enjoy herself by watching. "Today, we end the worthless babble of a forgotten age." Cero remarked as his eyes focused on the mass of bodies that was the approaching army. At its head was a mountainous figure, his form blazing with an aura of power and control. A member of the old clan...the son of the first Shogun of this era. Goju. Cero slowly let his tongue run along his teeth as he heard his sister, Des, give the command to raise the muskets.

The soldiers hadn't anticipated the rain of bullets and fire that impacted into their armour. The blood that shot free of their bodies and the searing pain that burned holes in their being. The barrage of bullets, encumbered by the rain, didn't hit their mark very often, but those that did left a deep imprint on the army. Goju had never faced an enemy that had used muskets before. Even he was in awe of the killing power of these spit-fire weapons. With a roar he gave the command to advance faster, hoping that their speed would stop the barrage of weapons and they could get in close. He figured Rodan would be in trouble on his end, the rain encumbering the volley of arrows that were flying, but he was not worried about that. They were so close to facing their destiny...they couldn't let the fury of rain stop them. With a tug of his arm he unleashed his Wakizashi, the blade glinting with ferocious intent as he reached the front-line of the enemy army, cleaving his way past those that gathered before him. "Forward! For Japan!" he cried out as he cleaved the body of a soldier before him in two, the blood splashing across his face and mixing with the rain that poured down on the battle-ground.

Cero let an amused grin pass over his face as he started walking foreword, being joined by Des after the second barrage of bullets. "They are weak...they lack ambition." Cero remarked, listening to the death cries of his enemies until he heard the strange roar of battle. Goju. He was coming. With a soft sigh he walked past his spear, a hand slipping into a fold of his armor as if it was a pocket. His enemy was coming to greet him...this would be a true test of the old clans might. The roar grew louder and from the swarm of bodies that had gathered to protect him, the imposing figure of Goju charged towards him, brandishing his Wakizashi high. The blade sailed towards his chest, ready to dig into his body and end the life of the one that many perceived as a tyrant.

The blade was blocked away by a swing of a shield, knocking it aside. Kei stood beside her brother, holding a wing shaped shield in her right arm and gazing half-heartedly towards Goju. With a growl Goju charged towards Kei, but again his swing was blocked, this time by two daggers that were held by Des. The two sisters had completely blocked his attempt at getting at his main target, and this was an affront to what he believed as a Samurai. "Out of my way! I have no quarrel with you!" he roared as he yanked his sword away, glaring down at the two. Des slid her feet foreword, ready for a charge before she lunged directly towards him, her speed unmatched. Goju pushed onward, spinning his blade and striking her aside with the flat of the blade before he was met by Kei who stood protectively in front of her brother. With her shield down she was ready for a full frontal attack, but not for his boot crashing against it. As the armor caught on the metal he pushed off the shield, sailing into the air and raising the Wakizashi, high over the heid of Cero. Cero looked up with an amused glint before pulling his hand away from his armor.

Goju had never experienced a pain of this magnitude. It ripped through his lungs and came free from a splash of blood that pushed out of his throat. Smoke billowed from the wound that had torn through his armor and the trail of smoke led to a pistol held in the hand of Cero. Goju's body crashed to the ground hard as his sword fell away from his hand, his teeth clenched to fight the scream of pain that was billowing in his soul. "That...you...you dishonorable…" he coughed before wrenching down and coughing out another splatter of blood. Cero kicked his blade aside before reaching behind him, grabbing at his spear. "Honor? You old simpleton. Honor does not get you victory. It is a dated ideal of a dated individual." Cero remarked as Kei and Des grasped at Goju's arms, pulling them back and pressing him to his knees. The King of the Samurai...forced to bow down before their brother.

Goju glowered at Cero as he slowly lifted his spear high, pricking his finger on the sharp point to test its edge. "You have no honor...you are not worth your rank as a samurai. You are no ruler." he spat angrily before his mouth was closed by the spear tip pressing against his chin. Cero appeared mildly irritated at these words, but it soon passed and was replaced by a wide grin. "You keep going on and on about honor...but look. Look at what your honor has given you." he remarked as he pointed to the battlefield. Goju dared not turn to look, he could already hear the screams. His men being massacred by the well trained army, cries of retreat by the commanders, and the routing of his troops. He had failed them...he had failed Gaiji. "Do not worry. I don't intend to let you live with this shame." Cero laughed with a cold-hearted smirk before looping the circle of steel around Goju's neck.

To die in battle is a high honor. To kill oneself for their lord a high honor. To die upon your knees...a disgrace. Goju felt a tear leak from his eyes and his hands clenched tight as he tried to fight his way out of the grasp of the two girls. They ceased to budge and refused to release their hold upon him. "I refuse! I will not resign myself to death!" he roared out as he pulled himself to one leg before Cero ripped the spear backwards, the circle of steel sliding through flesh and bone and coming free with a splash of arterial blood. Goju let out a gurgled cough, his hands freed by the two girls releasing their hold, to reach up and feel his head sliding free from its place. As he lost all feeling he fell to his knees before falling completely, the head rolling towards Cero's feet. "Hail to the king." Cero remarked calmly as he bent down, lifting the head by the hair and holding it high to examine it in the rain. Finally...his rule would no longer be threatened by the old ways.

Lingering in the distance was a small girl. A girl who had watched the whole affair occur from her perch on a hill. Her body shivered in the rain, and twitched as she tried to fight down the hiccuping cries of deep sorrow. Her hands grasped at her arms, tightening further as she saw the disrespect of Goju, the lifting of his head in a shamed victory. She clenched her jaws before opening them wide and letting out a scream of anger and sorrow, the sound drowned out by a crack of thunder across the sky. The sound of a child learning of the harsh reality she lived in...and the awakening of a beast that would be able to swallow a tyrant whole. Gaiji screamed as loud as she could, to tell the heavens of her path from here on. Her proclamation of vengeance, of victory, of retribution for her clan. Her journey.

**I do not own any characters. All characters are owned by Toho and their respective branches. I do appreciate comments and critiques so be sure to rate & review! **


End file.
